rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lemieux Family
House Lemieux are a family of nobility currently residing in both Kandarin and Misthalin. -Edits inbound xoxo With their origins as a noble house dating back to the founding of Kandarin, the Lemieux have spent almost 170 years building up a reputation for slaying dragons, and the family is famed mostly for this act, mainly performed by those referred to as Reavers. Those of house Lemieux who take up the mantle of Reaver, dedicate themselves to the combatting of the families draconian foes. The most well known Reavers of the current generation are Noah and Ezekiel, ironically for their deeds outside of dragonslaying. Noah won a tournament hosted by Lavinia Lansing during her reign as Queen, while Ezekiel has set out to make his name in a Guild of Heroes. Most of their monetary gain comes from selling the body parts of their kills, such as the bones and hides, to craftsmen and other nobles who have the money to afford such luxuries More recently, they found themselves fighting off many of the bandits that they'd once worked alongside, as some of the clans sought to raid Edgeville when it was sacked and set ablaze by the Kinshra. History Founding Year 7, 5th age - Year 11, 5th age During the seventh year of the fifth age, when the Carnillean Family lead Saradominists to cleanse what would become Ardougne of evil influences, Aldis Lemieux, a simple guardsman at the time, marched amongst their numbers. During one of the ensuing battle against the Zamorakian forces, a dragon that had been captured and sedated by followers of Hazeel was released to wreak havok amongst the Saradominist faction. As the beast went on a ramage, a few arrows managed to damage its wings enough to prevent it from taking flight, though the battle was far from over. An entire batallion of soldiers was taken out while trying to slay the dragon, save for Aldis, who survived only by hiding behind a few corpses that'd stacked up nearby. The dragon was slain by the captain of the unit, who managed to impale his blade through the soft flesh at the bottom of the dragons neck. He was subsequently killed by it as its last act in life. With Aldis being the only man still alive, and the beast having fallen, he hurried over and was quick to claim the kill for his own, going so far as to take his captains blade from the corpse and take it with him. Fortunately for him, none knew of his cowardice that day. With the battle eventually won, the Mahjarrat Hazeel sealed away, and the land "cleansed of all evil", the kingdom now known as Ardougne was founded, and Aldis rewarded more than generously for his "valiant deed" in the battle. An estate was built in his honour as the Saradominist settlement was constructed, and with his name being sung throughout all of the taverns in the land, it was only a matter of time before young Aldis, now a lord, found himself a lady. He settled down with a young woman named Opehlie, whos father had was the captain of Aldis' unit. Four years later, he fathered a daughter who they named Fleur, and the family began their lives together as a true house. A Flower Blooms Year 36, 5th age - Year 53, 5th age The years flew by, and as the Saradominist encampment grew and grew, so too did little Fleur. Twenty-five years had passed since she was born, and Fleur was a child no longer. Despite her beauty, she'd always been a bit of a tom-boy, and enjoyed sparring with her father on a regular basis. Aldis, now 49 years old, was more than happy to teach her. Fleur met an aspiring slayer named Rupert Carling, and fell madly in love with the man. The pairs relationship blossomed over the years, much to Aldis and Opehile's surprise. When rupert asked Aldis' permission to marry his daughter in the 38th year, Aldis was more than happy to give the pair his blessing, under one condition...Rupert would travel with Aldis, and together, the pair would hunt down a dragon. Rupert agreed, and the pair set out on a hunt that would keep them away from Ardougne for 3 years. Eventually, the pair tracked down their illusive quarry, finding a dragon on the far north-western coast, near Piscatoris. Aldis suffered grievous wounds during the battle though he survived and the dragon was slain, and the pair returned home with the corpse, after paying for aid in moving it. Fleur greeted them both upon their return, though Opehile did not. Fleur told the pair how her mother had taken ill during their time away, and eventually died to her sickness. Stricken with grief, Aldis refused any treatment for his wounds, that were now infected, and passed away shortly after. Rupert and Fleur were wed during the 42nd year, Over the course of the next four years, the pair had two children. The eldest, Alexandre, was born a year after their wedding, while Johanne was born three years after Alexandre. Rupert's line of work kept him away from home a great deal, slaying monsters for a living was a time consuming task. And so, Fleur raised their children alone for the most part. During the 53rd year of the 5th age, Rupert left to deal with a trio of vicious hellhounds that had been called forth by a small group of Zamorakian's terrorising the area. He did not return. Fleur and the children held out hope, but Rupert simply never came home, and his body was never found. They were distraight, but there was nothing they could do but carry on. The After Years Year 58, 5th age - Year ??, 5th age Five years later, while venturing around the markets of the settlement, Alexandre prevented the robbery of a young woman named Jenna de Le'riene, rendering one of the thieves unconcious with a blow to the head and having him arrested by the nearby guards. His sister, Johanne, was sent off to the Wizards' Tower to study the arcane arts, which she'd shown some base talent in. (future references) Y63 Richard born Y67 Alexandre Jr Y73 Felicia Y85 Josha (son of Richard) Y119 Edmont Returning to Their Roots Year 4, 6th age - present During the closing days of the 4th year in the 6th age, those present at the manor for Wintumber celebrations found their festivities cut short as the manor was besieged. A host of demons, led by Zamorakian cultists and accompanied by a group of bandits, laid siege to the home of house Lemieux. Many of the house guard lost their lives in the ensuing scrap, alongside a few family members, including the patriarch of the house, Edmont Lemieux. With the death of his father and the absence of his siblings, Noah took on the mantle of patriarch despite his status as a bastard. And so, with the change in year came a change in leader. With the start of the 5th year, repairs to the Lemieux manor began. Those who perished during the battle were given proper buriels, and a day of mourning had the house quiet. The following day was business as usual however. As Noah slowly grew into the role of patriarch, he made a decision that shocked a good many members of the house. They would return to their ancestral home, the recently reunited Kandarin. Though some wished to stay to the east of White-Wolf, those who were willing followed Noah west to reclaim their nobility in Kandarin, and their old manor. After a meeting with Axel Vekon, the High King of Kandarin, their noble status was restored. The High King, however, issued Noah and his kin with a tast to truly restore the meaning of the name Lemieux in the Western reach of human lands. They were to travel south, and exterminate some form of chimera that had been terrorizing the south. Though not a beast any of his kin were accustomed to combating, Noah accepted the task regardless. Family Members A link to the Lemieux family tree can be found here. Tba Traditions First Hunt On the dawn of their fourteenth namesday, members of house Lemieux are traditionally sent on a hunt to claim the head of their first dragon, though due to their young age, they are only sent after a baby, acompanied by at least two accomplished Reavers When they return, successful or not, celebrations are held. Should they return successfully, however, the corpse of their kill is theirs to do what they wish with, and its head is mounted in their chambers. More tba Heirlooms & Artifacts Being a relatively young house, the Lemieux lack many posessions truly worthy of being considered special. What little they do posess it kept in the manor and is well taken care of. Legacy The steel longsword of Aldis Lemieux, used in the battle against Hazeel's forces during the seventh year of the fifth age.This is the first blade used by a family member to shed the blood of a dragon. Unfortunately, it sustained heavy damage during the battle, a great deal of the blade being blackened and melted. It is currently mounted in the manor, alongside the head of the first kill. Drachen Mail The Drachen Mail is a set of finely crafted Mithril armour, currently in the posession of Noah Lemieux. It was gifted to him by his father Edmont after Noah bested Holden Wallace, one of Lavinia Lansing's Queensguard, during the final round of a tournament. Due to being made of Mithril, the armour is relatively light, enabling greater mobility in combat. Alongside this, the armour is covered in small blades and spikes, enabling the wearer to use the armour itself as a weapon. Pride's Reach The spear, Pride's Reach, was forged from Steel by a blacksmith of Varrock, and enchanted by Lavinia Lansing. The spear was given to Noah Lemieux, as his requested prize for his victory in the Festival of Rememberance tournament. When paired with a very specific engraved golden ring, one can activate the enchantment on the spear, which allows them to teleport to the weapons location (regardless of the wielders magical capabilities), provided it is within their line of sight. It remains in Noah's posession. Category:Families Category:Saradominist Category:Kandarin Category:Misthalin Category:Slayer Category:Characters Category:Noble House